


Body Parts

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fic, Shock, body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs doesn't believe his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/pairs-Jimmy-Ducky2_zps96774321.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Halloween Costumes." Didn't work in the actual costumes, but the theme is there. ;)

"Ducky, what the hell is going on in here?" Gibbs asked, shocked.

Ducky and Jimmy both looked up from their work with guilty expressions. "It isn't what it looks like, Jethro," Ducky began.

"Well I'd hope not!" he retorted.

Ducky sighed. "They're holding a haunted house on the base this year, for the older children," he explained. "And they asked me to contribute."

Gibbs looked askance at him. "So you're giving them _body parts_?"

"Fake ones!" Palmer chimed in cheerfully.

Gibbs eyed the tables. "These are fakes?" he asked.

"Of course!" Ducky replied.

"Well, not that table-" he waved to the autopsy table behind himself. "That's where we're keeping the examples that we're replicating."

"Would you like to join in, Sir?" Palmer offered. "Its' actually kind of fun!"

"No thanks." Gibbs looked around dubiously once more before shaking his head and leaving.


End file.
